Thriller
by kazorashi
Summary: In which Tsuna is the only one who doesn't know the dance to Thriller by the famous Michael Jackson. A late Halloween appreciation post.


**Thriller**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: None really. Unless you can't handle the _Thriller_ , lol. And major love for my girl, Haru. Oh, and song fic.

.

.

 _Summary:_ In which Tsuna is the only one who doesn't know the dance to _Thriller_ by the famous Michael Jackson. A late Halloween appreciation post.

.

 _(A/N: I can't with these one shots, lol.)_

* * *

"What are you guys...doing?" Asks Tsuna the moment he enters the living room. The couches have been pushed back against the walls along with the coffee table. The center of the living is left clear with open space. There is a boom box on the couch, currently blasting the ever popular song, _Thriller_. In the room is Kyoko and Hana off to the side as they cheer and laugh along with Haru who is center stage. Next to her are little Lambo and I-pin.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko spots him first and ushers the seventeen year old to her. Like a love struck puppy, he follows her command and contently stands before her, closer than usual. If she notices, she doesn't show it. "Look, look!" Kyoko points to Haru happily as said teen talks with the children and makes strange movements with her body. "Haru-chan is teaching them how to do the _Thriller_ dance. She's so good at it too!"

Tsuna takes a closer look at Haru and realizes that her strange movements do look familiar. His father used to do something similar when he was a child. "So that's the dance..." He mumbles to himself and smiles. Haru's face lights up the room and her happiness is contagious. Anyone who entered the living room could tell. Lambo and I-pin's faces sported large grins and Kyoko laughed along with Hana. Not to mock, but to cheer and encourage.

Soon, Haru spots Tsuna and she laughs. Her laugh is like the chiming of bells to him for some reason. Jogging a little, Haru is already grabbing the wrist of Tsuna and pulling him towards the center with her to meet Lambo and I-pin. "Tsuna-san! Come on! Help me teach the children how to do the _Thriller_ dance!" Giggles the dark haired girl.

He shyly and nervously unhands himself from her grip. Scratching the back of his head, Tsuna says, "I-I don't know the dance either." It's the truth and Haru's eyes widen.

"Hahi, you're kidding?!" Gaping at the younger boy, Tsuna just nods his head and chuckles to himself. "But everyone knows how to do this dance! Even Hana-chan knows!"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Hana shouts at Haru from her side of the room. There is no anger in her voice though, which makes Haru laugh and stick her tongue out. "Geez, honestly... This lady." Shaking her head, Kyoko laughs at her best friend's despair.

"I-I'm okay. I don't need to learn the dance." Says Tsuna with a gentle smile towards Haru. He's met with a roll of her silver eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Why, I bet even... Even..." She trails off and looks behind the brunet. Turning his head, Tsuna sees that Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome have entered at the same time. Each Vongola guardian wears a different look. One is irritated, the other looks reminiscent and lastly, amused and curious respectively. He looks back to Haru and feels a tiny bitter feeling deep inside him at her huge, heartfelt grin. It's not directed at him, he knows. It's his fault her heart changed.

He misses her just a tiny bit.

"Gokudera-kun!" Haru squeals and runs up to her recently made boyfriend while throwing her arms around his shoulders. The silver haired teenager scowls but doesn't deny her touch. He ever so subtly wraps one arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Questions his right hand-man. "Are you bothering the Tenth again?" Haru scoffs and tears herself away from him. Tsuna sees Hayato's hand twitch the moment Haru steps back and laughs a bit.

She folds her arm across her chest. "As if, I'm just teaching Tsuna-san how to dance to _Thriller_ , desu!"

Hayato looks at the younger boy. "You don't know the dance?" There is honest and pure shock in his tone. Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me... Gokudera-kun, you know it too?" The brunet is more surprised when Hayato nods his head in confirmation. If he were to be truthful, he would think that Hayato would be one of the _last_ people on Earth who knew the dance. Tsuna just can't see his right hand man knowing the dance at all. _I didn't even knew he danced._ "That's...amazing." Comments Tsuna.

It makes Hayato blush a bit. "U-Uh, yeah. But I mean... Everyone knows the dance though, even this baseball idiot here and Chrome." He ushers to the two beside him. Both guardians smile at it, one more cheery than the other.

"No way!" Tsuna gapes. "Even you Chrome!?" The quiet girl nods her head.

"Yes boss. Mukuro-sama taught me a few years ago." If possible, Tsuna's eyes get even bigger as shock courses throughout his body.

 _E-Even Mukuro knows the dance._ Disbelief fills him. Turning back to the girls and children, Haru had gone back to teaching Lambo and I-Pin. Hana joined them because I-pin had asked her to so nicely, she couldn't say no. Kyoko cheers off on the side with Chrome walking next to her. She looks at the other with contentment, a gentle smiling pulling on her lips.

He soon feels a tap on his shoulder. When he looks up, Tsuna sees Takeshi smiling down at him. "Neh, why don't you also learn the dance Tsuna? It's never too late and it's actually really fun." The tall boy then joins the others and helps Haru teach Lambo who is having difficulty with the steps. The Decimo looks at his family members as they all crowd his living room.

Haru is at the front with Takeshi as they talk to Lambo. The young child is pouting his lips at them while making claw-like movements with his hands. There's no denying the light in his eyes though as he learns the dance. Takeshi and Haru laugh at Lambo's antics. Hayato is on the couch next to the boom box while keeping a careful eye on them. This makes Tsuna chuckle as his eyes travel to Kyoko and Hana nearby. They're dancing to the songs beat, lost in their own little world. Behind them is I-pin who is talking to Chrome. It looks like she's giving the girl advice on how to follow the other two.

Everyone looks comfortable and joyful and just plain happy. A smile tugs at the corner of Tsuna's face. He takes a mental picture of this moment, wanting to remember it forever. With everyone together, it's just perfect to him. He'll do anything if it means having more moments like this.

 _"_ _You start to freeze_

 _As horror looks you right_

 _Between the eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _'Cuz this is Thriller!_

 _Thriller night!_

 _And no one's gonna save you_

 _From the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's Thriller!_

 _Thriller night!_

 _You're fighting for you life_

 _Inside a killer thriller_

 _Tonight!_ _"_

"Aren't you going to join them?" Asks a baby voice from below. Tsuna doesn't bother looking down, already knowing who it is. He nods his head in reply. "Then do it quick, a good boss knows how to do this dance." Bright, brown eyes sparkle with hidden laughter as Tsuna looks down to his mentor.

"Do they really?" He questions with a grin, his feet already walking towards the others. Reborn tilts his fedora hat at his student.

"No, but that's not really why I'm telling you this, right?" His dark eyes gleam with what Tsuna thinks is delight.

The brunet nods his head. "A good boss spends time with his family, I know." Then he joins the others. "Hey, Haru. Can you teach me the dance?" He asks of her. Her eyes widen as she covers her mouth with her hands. The girl in question blinks several times before breaking out into a fitful laughter.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san. Of course." She replies and holds onto his wrist. She shoots her boyfriend an expectant look. "Told you Gokudera-kun, he'd come to me for a dance." Hayato's jaw drops at the sight of the two and Tsuna wonders if he did something he shouldn't have.

"Ha! Lambo-san is much greater than dame Tsuna." The little boy scoffs and folds his arms. "I already know this dance by heart because Haru-nee is a great teacher." She coos at the little boy before turning back to Tsuna. "Wonderful, desu. Okay, first step is using your shoulders and then having your arms out." She shows Tsuna the first step.

"Like this?" He asks her, feeling nervous. Everyone is suddenly looking at him with an expectant look. Once glance at Haru's face relaxes at him. Mirth swirls in her irises.

"Just like that, desu~!"

 _"Thriller!_

 _Thriller night!_

 _You're fighting for your life_

 _Inside a killer thriller tonight_

 _Night creatures calling the dead_

 _Start to walk in their masquerade_

 _There's no escaping the_

 _Jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

 _This is the end of your life!"_

When Nana peeks into the living room later that day to tell everyone it's time for dinner, a soft and tender smile curves on her face. The children are in two lines. Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Tsuna in the front, Takeshi, Hana, and Lambo in the back. Hayato is off to the side with Reborn looking at everyone with soft eyes whilst Chrome claps her hands in cheer. They're all in sync, moving accordingly to the beat of the popular song.

"My, my... My son looks just like his father now." Nana giggles and before she has the chance to let them be, Kyoko spot her and ushers her close.

"Sawada-san! Come join us!" She encourages. Tsuna looks at his mother, a light in his eyes which make them seem brighter than usual.

"It's really fun!" He runs and pulls her into their group and before she knows it, Nana is leading the next round of _Thriller_. It's a perfect picture of everyone dancing together.

 _"And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no_ _mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the Thriller"_

* * *

 _(A/N: I AM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE AS I TYPE THIS, MJ'S_ THRILLER _IS PLAYING ON THE RADIO. LMFAOOOOO! So I'm going to stop the fic here, it's more or less done. Haha! Anyways, hope everyone had a great Halloween. Here's my late appreciation post. Halloween is never over for me, lmao._

 _Also, there's no real plot here. Just a sense of... Togetherness, I suppose, lol.)_


End file.
